


Tteokbokki

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! can we get a hoshi scenario where his gf(Y/N) tricks him into eating spicy food? then he gets all pouty and tells her not to do that again haha;;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tteokbokki

**Author's Note:**

> hello! can we get a hoshi scenario where his gf(Y/N) tricks him into eating spicy food? then he gets all pouty and tells her not to do that again haha;;

“Ahhhh,” you held out your chopsticks towards Soonyoung’s mouth.

“What are you feeding me?” Soonyoung turns his mouth away from you. 

“Just eat it! Do you not trust me?” 

Soonyoung stayed quiet for a moment and opened his mouth slightly. Your frown immediately turned into a evil smirk. Slowly, you stuffed the spiciest tteokbokki you have ever made into his mouth. 

“How is it?” You watch Soonyoung’s face with anticipation. 

“It’s– how would you describe it?” He chewed more on the food, “it’s spicy!” Soonyoung’s eyes shot open as he stuck out his tongue. 

“I should have know! Damn it, Y/N!” Soonyoung quickly opened the water bottle you took out for him and swallowed it all in one gulp. 

“Was it good?” You laughed to yourself as you got up from the table and walked to the fridge to take out a carton of milk.  

“Y/N, why do you always do this to me?” Soonyoung pouted as he took the milk carton out of your hands. 

“I want you to taste the products before I cook them for the customers!” You got a cleaning rag and started wiping the tables. 

“Right. Tteokbokki restaurant owner. Doesn’t care for their boyfriend’s tongue.”  He got up from his seat and walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. 

“But it was good, wasn’t it?” You leaned your head back and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“It was good. However,” Soonyoung bent over and puckered his lips. “You owe me an apology.” 

You laughed and gently patted him on the cheeks. 

“Alright, I won’t do it again.” You kissed him. 

But little did Soonyoung know that you crossed your fingers behind your back. After all, it was fun to see him pout whenever he ate spicy food. 


End file.
